


Farewell to a Friend reviews

by jkkitty



Series: General stories [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lose of a friend is always deeply felt-For Periwinkle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell to a Friend reviews

The lone man stood before the casket. A hand lightly touched it while he whispered words that were too quiet for others to hear.

"Well old friend, you fought a good fight. You were a guiding force in our struggle against evil and those who tried to expand it. You were there at the beginning, and we'll continue to follow your example."

Napoleon and Illya walked up to the man, "Sir, it is time to go, I am sorry for your loss."

"No gentlemen do not be sorry for him or me. He fought hard and earned his rest. Someday I will join him after I have given all I can."

Alexander Waverly turned tears in his eyes. The two younger men looked down, not wanting to embarrass their superior. They felt his hands on their shoulders. "I'm not embarrassed by my emotions. That's what makes us who we are."

The three moved to the side as the honor guard removed the casket from its stand. Walking behind it, they passed other members of UNCLE who had come to say their farewells. As they reached the door, Waverly felt his men's hands on his arm.

"Safety sir."

The head of UNCLE nodded and stopped before becoming visible from outside the door. "Goodbye old friend. You've left me and these young men and women to finish the work we started many years ago. You died before we won, but we'll not let the dreams die away." He smiled at the young people there to say farewell. "They'll live in those who follow you."


End file.
